


Fate Can Be Changed

by The_Dark_Angel_Has_Arrived



Series: Klance One-Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ASL, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, American Sign Language, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fate, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Lance is mute, M/M, childhood angst, klance, lgtbq+, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Angel_Has_Arrived/pseuds/The_Dark_Angel_Has_Arrived
Summary: When everyone turns five, the first words that their soulmate will say to them will appear on their wrist. It’s a very important day for everyone. When Keith woke up on his fifth birthday, he found his brother Shiro, crying, sitting next to him. When Keith was finally able to coax some words out of his elder brother, he froze.Apparently, Shiro wanted to surprise Keith on his words so he was going to cover them with a cloth until they could do it together as a family. When Shiro was about to put the cloth on, he realized, there were no words. Keith stared at his wrist. He never thought that he would be alone for the rest of his life. It was extremely rare for a person to not have a soul-mark. They spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating junk food.





	Fate Can Be Changed

When everyone turns five, the first words that their soulmate will say to them will appear on their wrist. It’s a very important day for everyone. When Keith woke up on his fifth birthday, he found his brother Shiro, crying, sitting next to him. When Keith was finally able to coax some words out of his elder brother, he froze.

 

Apparently, Shiro wanted to surprise Keith on his words so he was going to cover them with a cloth until they could do it together as a family. When Shiro was about to put the cloth on, he realized, there were no words. Keith stared at his wrist. He never thought that he would be alone for the rest of his life. It was extremely rare for a person to not have a soul-mark. They spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating junk food.

 

* * *

 

 

Today was Keith’s first day of college. He was so glad that high school was over and he was at a new place with people who he didn’t know and who didn’t know him. Shiro was able to get him a private room so he wouldn’t have to share a room with some random guy.

 

Keith was walking to his language class when he accidentally bumped into someone. He was able to stay standing, but the other person fell. When Keith recovered from the shock, he saw that he had run into a guy with tan skin, brown hair, and freckles dotting his face. Keith’s brain caught up with him and he remembered what manners were and held a hand out to the guy.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Keith asked him. The other guy nodded and took his hand to pull him up. Keith saw that he had bright blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean. The tan boy quickly bowed a few times to Keith and quickly walked away. Keith was confused but shook it off. He was going to be late for class.

 

Keith was able to make it to him language class on time. When he stepped inside, he saw that the teacher wasn’t there yet, and neither were many of the students, or this was just a small class. He knew that not many people took American Sign Language as a class, but he enjoyed it. He knew that this would come in hand for many things in the future.

 

Keith made his way over to the middle row and sat close to the aisle. He pulled out his book and started reading about the mythical and exciting tales of fictional characters. When he heard the teacher come in, he put his book away and pulled out his textbook. The teacher greeted them all with a wave and begun his class.

 

* * *

 

 

Once class was over, Keith started walking back to his dorm when he saw the tan boy sprinting up to him. Keith cocked his head to the side as the boy reached him. He bent over and starting gasping for breath.

 

“Uhhh,” Keith started, “are you okay? You are panting really hard.” The other boy nodded. He finally stood up and looked at Keith in the eye and smiled. Keith realized that the other boy was taller that him and his smile rivaled the sun. The boy handed him a folded piece of paper. Keith looked at the boy, and then back at the paper. When he opened it, he was surprised.

 

‘Hi, I’m Lance and I am really sorry for running into you earlier today. I am mute, so that’s why I can’t talk to you.’

 

Keith looked up at the boy and handed the paper back to him and started moving his hands.

 

‘No worries, I know sign language. I would guess you do too?’ Keith asked. Lance was shocked, he hadn’t met another person in a while that knew sign language.

 

‘Yes, yes. I have a question for you though.’

 

‘What is it?’

 

‘What’s your name? You know mine, but I don’t know yours.’ Lance asked with a smirk.

 

‘Oh, well, I’m Keith. Nice to meet you, Lance.’ Keith smiled.

 

As weeks passed, Keith became good friends with Lance and his group, consisting of Pidge, Hunk, and Allura. They all surprising knew sign language, not very well, but managed to hold a conversation with Keith and Lance. They had all known Lance since they were young and picked up a few words when they met up. Keith had never thought that he would make friends, let alone a group that accepted him. He hadn’t told them about his soul-mark, but thankfully none of them seemed to mind. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he always kept it covered by black, leather gloves. They spent tons of lunches together and he learned quite a bit about each person, especially Lance, he seemed to like to ‘talk’ a lot.

 

Allura is from Britain and moved to America when her dad died and her uncle took her in. She is also an art history major and really enjoyed it. She is also really protective of her friends and family, loves animals, and worked at a local dance studio. Hunk is the big, cuddly guy that no one could ever stay mad at for long. He is the chef of the group, and a very talented one at that. He didn’t seem scary, unless you insult his friends. Hunk is a chemistry major and made new recipes during his free time. Pidge, oh Pidge. They are the one of the most interesting and mysterious people Keith has probably ever met. They are also a chemistry major, but they had skipped two grades in elementary, so they are really smart. They also really enjoyed hacking into the school’s website and changing the color schemes and adding memes onto the front page. No one could blame them, it was too funny. Then, there is Lance. Lance had become mute after he saw his father commit suicide when Lance was 5. Besides that, he is an astronomy major, just like Keith. Lance loved to crack jokes at random times and is really easy to talk to. He is always there to comfort his friends and almost always brings sweets from the store after challenging test. Lance is funny, sweet, kind, and caring. Keith was so glad to have found some friends.

 

Sharpshooter added keith, pidgeion, QUEEN, and hunky to the group chat.

Sharpshooter named the group chat SLAYERS

 

 **Sharpshooter:** WASSUP MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!!

 **keith:** what do you want lance

 **Sharpshooter:** nothing, nothing, I just needed to-

 **Sharpshooter:** Wait…… keith, do you not have a nickname????

 **keith:** no

 **Sharpshooter:** *gasp*

 **QUEEN:** *gasp*

 **hunky:** *gasp*

 **pidgeion:** *le gasp*

 **Sharpshooter:** *dramatic gasp* YOU NEED A NICKNAME!

 **Sharpshooter:** EVERYONE.

 **Sharpshooter:** ASSEMBLE!

 

Sharpshooter added pidgeion, hunky, and QUEEN to the group chat.

Sharpshooter named the group chat Mission: Give Keith a Nickname

 

 **Sharpshooter:** Anyone have any ideas?

 **QUEEN:** What about Keithy?

 **pidgeion:** Emo_Boi?

 **hunky:** Queef?

 **Sharpshooter:** OMG YAS

 **Sharpshooter:** his name is now queef

 

Slayers

 

Sharpshooter changed keith’s name to queef.

 

 **Sharpshooter:** Soooo, how do you like your new nickname QUEEF?

 **queef:** WTF

 **QUEEN:** Try to guess who came up with it??

 **queef:** easy, Hunk

 **Sharpshooter:** Wha- how???

 **queef:** well Allura would have done something cutesy, Pidge would have done something to mock me, and lance…

 **queef:** I have no clue what you would do

 **Sharpshooter:** UUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **pidgeion:** you got me there, pal

 **hunky:** huh, I thought I was being clever

 

* * *

 

 

Keith was walking to his ASL class one early morning when he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He took out one of his earbuds and looked over his right shoulder, no one was there. Then there was a tap on his left shoulder, he looked there. No one. This continued until Keith just turned around completely and saw Lance doubled over in laughter.

 

‘What the heck was that for, Lance?’

 

‘Sorry, sorry. It was too funny, Queef.’

 

The entire group had been calling him that for the past couple of weeks.

 

‘Whatever, Sharpshooter. Is there something I can help you with, or did you just want to bug me?’

 

‘Yeah, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me for lunch?’

 

Keith cocked his head to the side. ‘I mean, I always eat lunch with you. Why wouldn’t I?’

 

‘No, I mean, just me.’

 

Keith looked at him in shock. No one knew about this, except Pidge, but Keith had a major crush on Lance. Keith felt the heat rise up his neck and onto his cheeks. Lance saw the blush as a good sign, smirked, and walked away satisfied. Keith felt a buzz from his back pocket and grabbed his phone to see a text from Lance.

 

**Lancey <3 > Queef <3**

**Lancey <3: **Meet me by the oak tree in the quad, k?

 **Queef <3: **K

 

Keith’s class went by a lot slower then he wanted it to.

 

* * *

 

 

It was time for lunch and Keith slowly walked towards the big oak tree in the quad. When he got there, he saw Lance scrolling through his phone. Keith quietly moved behind Lance without him noticing and yelled ‘Boo!’ Lance jumped and flailed his arms in an attempt to keep his balance. When he looked back at Keith, his eyes were blown wide in surprise while Keith was doubled over in laughter.

 

‘Very funny, Mullet.’

 

‘Yes, it was very funny. At least for me.’ Keith signed, smirking at the blushing Cuban boy. Lance rolled his eyes and motioned for Keith to follow him. They started walking across town to a little café called Voltron. Keith remembered the first time he had visited the café; it felt like home, a place where he felt like he belonged. They sat down at a little booth in the corner of the café.

 

‘Stay here, I will get us drinks.’ Lance signed as he started to walk away. Keith looked at him longingly as Lance paid for the drinks. He sat back down at the booth and saw that Keith was staring at him. Lance smirked and rested his head on one of his hands on the table. He had that mischievous glint in his eyes that Keith had learned to love. Those sparkling blue orbs that where as bright as the sky, but as deep as the ocean that Keith could stare at forever until the day he died. Sadly, he realized that he had been staring too long and started to feel the all too familiar heat rise up his neck.

 

‘What are you looking at Keithy boy?’

 

“N-nothing,” Keith said still blushing like crazy. Thankfully, luck was on his side when the drinks came and distracted both of them for a while. They sat in silence drinking their beverages until Lance ‘broke the silence’ and they started to get back into the swing of talking to each other about random stuff that came to mind.

 

Two hours later, they were still ‘talking’ about anything and everything that was until Lance looked down at his lap.

 

“Hey, Lance, are you okay?” Keith asked. Lance rarely got shy and when he did it was when he was about to tell them something import. Keith remembers when Lance came out as bisexual. He was terrified that his friends weren’t going to accept him. That was until everyone started laughing. They all then came out together; Lance as bisexual, Keith as gay, Pidge as asexual, Allura as a lesbian, and Hunk as demi-sexual. So, Keith definitely knew something was up with Lance. When Lance looked up at him, he saw confidence in his eyes and a smirk plastered on his face.

 

‘I have a surprise for you.’ Keith nodded encouraging Lance to go on. Lance cleared his throat.

 

“Hey K-keith, is t-this a good surprise?” The voice was weak, but it was definitely there. Keith felt tears in his eyes. Lance was talking, like actually talking. Keith jumped out of his seat and tackled Lance into a hug when he finally let his tears go. Lance hugged him back with all the might he could muster. It wasn’t until they had broken off from the embrace when Keith felt a tingle on his wrist. He ignored it and continued to look at Lance.

 

“How? When? Why?” he questioned. Lance chuckled, a smile still on his face.

 

“Well, I started practicing to talk again last month. I had help from my mom and my siblings and they were so supportive over all of it.” Keith felt the tingle on his wrist again, this time stronger. “I realized that I shouldn’t limit myself from talking over something that happened some time ago. I will of course always remember what happened, but I saw that you, and everyone else, were so supportive of me that I wanted to try and make you happy.’ Lance took a sip of water as Keith absorbed all of it.

 

“Wow. I mean, I am so happy for you. I get to finally hear your voice.” Might he say that it was just as dreamy as he imagined. “You know that I will always be here to support you.” Keith was finally done with the tingling on his wrist and took his glove off. He gasped. Lance gave him a confused look as more tears started to trail down Keith’s face.

 

“Hey, are _you_ okay?” Lance asked, having it being his time confused. Keith gave a weak nod before looking up at Lance.

 

“Can I please see your wrist. The one with the soul-mark,” he said slowly, as if he was scared of something. Lance nodded, showing him his right wrist. Keith gasped again. He looked back and forth between both of their wrist before he gulped. “Lance, don’t freak out. Just read my wrist.”

 

Lance nodded taking Keith’s left wrist and reading what was scribbled there. He gasped because right there in front of him were the first words Lance ever said to Keith, ‘Hey K-keith, is t-this a good surprise?’ Lance then looked back up to Keith who had shut his eyes in an attempt to keep the tears in; he was failing, miserably. Lance sighed and reached over the table to Keith’s face to wipe the tears with his thumb. Keith’s breath hitched in his throat at the foreign touch, but it wasn’t unwelcome.

 

“Keith, can you please tell me why you were so surprised when I said the words on your wrist.” Keith nodded and took a deep breath before starting his story.

 

“It was my fifth birthday. I was woken up by the sound of my brother, Shiro, crying. When I was able to get him to talk to me, he told me that he was going to cover my wrist with something so as a family we could see what the words my soulmate was going to say to me. The reason he was crying was because there were no words on my wrist, so we spent the whole day doing nothing to try and forget what happened. Then, when you talked to me, I felt a tingle on my wrist, I thought it was an itch of sort, but I guess I was wrong.” Keith finished looking at Lance. “You, you changed your fate. You changed our fate. Lance, the first words I ever said to you are on your wrist and the first words you ever said to me are on mine. We are soulmates.”

 

Keith finished warily knowing that Lance probably didn’t like him like that. He was waiting to be rejected when he felt the booth cushion next to him shift in weight. When he looked over he saw Lance with the softest smile on his face. It was a sight Keith never wanted to forget.

 

“Can I kiss you.” Those were the words Keith had longed to hear. He didn’t even respond before he surged forward to meet Lance’s plump lips. They were softer than he imagined, but definitely everything that he wanted. Lance didn’t miss a beat before he kissed back with the same amount of force. One of Lance’s hands went to Keith’s cheek and the other went to tangle itself in his midnight hair. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck trying to bring him closer than he already was. They soon broke apart for hair, but didn’t leave their embrace, instead they rested their foreheads together and stared at each other’s eyes. Purple meeting blue, nothing was going to change this moment when Lance McClain and Keith Kogane changed fate.

 

Bonus:

 

Lance and Keith had separated from their embrace, but still sat right next to each other, so close that Keith was resting his head on Lance’s shoulder. Keith was the first one to break the silence.

 

“Hey Lance.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

“Of course, you idiot. There is no one else in this world that I would rather be with than you my starlight.”

 

Keith laughed. “Cheesy, but definitely worth it my sunshine.”

 

They kissed softly knowing that this was only the beginning of their new lives as lovers, but also knowing that this was going to be so worth it in the end.

 


End file.
